The present invention relates to swimming or diving goggles.
As is known, swimming or diving goggles generally consist of two lenses that are separate or carried out as one piece, and usually comprise a sealing frame enabling a user, both a swimmer or a diver, to wear said goggles and prevents water from getting into contact with the user's eyes. Said lenses can be made of glass, plastic or other material and have a substantially plane, cylindrical, spheroidal or rounded shape.
Said known lenses have various drawbacks, among which bad visibility, limitation of visual field and inefficient hydrodynamic shape in case of plane lenses; problems involving image splitting in central areas of the visual field for cylindrical lenses with bend having constant radius; great visual problems and distorted images due to broad toroidal areas surrounding the central portion of the lenses if the latter have a substantially spherical or rounded shape.
From European Patent Application EP-A 0 824 029 swimming or diving goggles are known comprising a pair of eyepieces having a pair of lenses, separate or made as one piece, and contact means apt to be sealingly applied onto the face surface surrounding a user's eyes. Each of said lenses is shaped according to a theoretical cylindrical surface with vertical rectilinear generatrixes having a progressively variable bend radius, i.e. greater on a front lens portion and smaller on a side lens portion.
The solution suggested in the aforesaid patent application improves previous goggles since it reduces phenomena due to image splitting in the central area of said goggles and increases general visibility for the user.
Such goggles, however, have several drawbacks, among which an imperfect hydrodynamic shape, since the provided lenses follow a bend obtained exclusively on a horizontal plane with respect to the goggles when worn, thus giving rise to areas, above all in the side or temporal portion of said goggles, which do not perfectly fit the user's face, and the presence of a certain blurring in said temporal areas of the lenses, due to the strictly cylindrical shape of the lens in said areas, also with a smaller bend radius with respect to the front area.